


Delirio

by Writer_In_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_In_White/pseuds/Writer_In_White
Summary: Ella se quedó esperando.





	Delirio

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un cuento corto que escribí hace mucho, por allá en el 2014. Quiero compartirlo porque me gusta mucho, lo escribí cuando exploraba, meditaba y trataba de salir de una parte un poco oscura de mi vida. Espero les guste. :)

“Volveré por ti, ¡juro que volveré por ti!”. Recordó de repente. No es como si quisiera que cumpla su palabra, no lo necesita, es sólo que no puede dejar de pensar en ese exacto momento cuando situaciones así se presentan. Y es que recordar cómo ella la ha dejado ahí, en ese sitio donde no conoce a nadie, duele como nunca porque ella sabe qué tanto le cuesta adaptarse a nuevos lugares, y aun así allí estaba, deseando inconscientemente que viniera por ella, a cumplir lo que gritó del otro lado de la reja mientras se alejaba. 

Iba camino a la caseta principal y no pudo evitar fijar su vista en ella, tan tranquila sentada frente al lago en el tronco de ese árbol caído que lleva años ahí, con la vista fija en el centro del lago y la mirada perdida, viendo sin realmente hacerlo. “No te acerques a ella”, le dijo su madre la primera vez que la vio. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Se ve tan frágil, tan inocente e inofensiva que su deseo de verla de cerca es cada vez más grande. No. No es momento para eso. Suspira. Sigue caminando hacia el edificio que se divisa a lo lejos, mientras mira las bolsas que carga en sus manos, las compras que su madre le ha pedido que haga. 

No lo entiende, es tan difícil. De verdad que no lo entiende, ella es diferente eso se nota, no a simple vista pero lo sabe porque en el mes que lleva en ese sitio se ha dado cuenta con tan sólo observar. Pero sigue sin entenderlo porque no sabe quién es, ni cómo y por qué está ahí, incluso con todas las preguntas que ha hecho. No recibe más que: “No es necesario saberlo”, “Confórmate con entender que es una paciente más”. Oh, porque a pesar de trabajar en un lugar como aquel parecía que ese sitio era más un campamento de verano que otra cosa, sobre todo un hospital psiquiátrico. Pero parecía abandonado, salvo por ella, su madre, la chica que siempre miraba al lago y una o dos personas que si a mucho veía dos o tres veces al día. 

Había dicho que volvería, pero no importaba, ya no. Igualmente no es como si pensara más en eso constantemente, no realmente a pesar de recordarlo esporádicamente, porque nunca más tuvo la esperanza de ser amado como una hija por ella. Siempre esperó algo que le hiciera ser querida, pero conforme pasó el tiempo aquella ilusión desapareció para convertirse no más que en un pensamiento constante e irritante, hasta que finalmente quedó en un recuerdo intermitente en sus pocos minutos de descanso, como también la conversación de ese día. 

Siempre tenía que pasar por el lago para ir a cualquier sitio, porque el lago está en medio de todo, y siempre estaba ella ahí, sentada quieta y la vista fija en el agua que producía suaves ondas al compás del viento que sopla. Ha pasado otra semana, una más en la que sólo la ve de lejos y sigue sin saber quién es. 

Ya no más, no quiere esperar más, siguiendo sus impulsos se ha acercado a ella. Se sentó a su lado, la humedad del tronco junto con el frío viento que soplaba desde el lago lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, caló hasta sus huesos; nunca pensó que ahí se sintiera tan frío, pues ella no llevaba más que un vaporoso vestido cuya falda danzaba a su alrededor junto con su cabello, cada que el viento soplaba. 

Por más que lo intentó no pudo lograr que ella hablara, estuvo a su lado por lo que creyó horas en un monólogo interminable consigo misma, ni siquiera una mirada obtuvo. Y sólo pudo dejarla sola, quieta e imperturbable mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Trató de volver por ella, tal vez se enfermaría si la dejaba ahí pero cuando dio la vuelta ella ya no estaba, ¿Cuándo se ha ido? 

Dos semanas han transcurrido y aún no sabe nada, cómo llegó, cuándo y por qué. Pero ya no está dispuesta a seguir un monólogo, cual guión de teatro. Está a su lado, y como siempre no ha obtenido ni siquiera una mirada de su parte; estira el brazo y cuando está a punto de tocarla ella se aleja. Se acerca de nueva cuenta y sucede lo mismo, harta de perseguirla corre y se tira sobre ella. Lo que acaba de ver no le gusta nada. Se ha quedado pasmada, encima de ella y con ambas piernas y brazos a los lados de su cabeza. 

Y sólo puede gritar y golpearla en el pecho, porque esos ojos son los suyos y son tan tristes y vacíos que duele, siente cómo el dolor se apodera de su pecho y el corazón subiendo por su garganta. Quiere vomitar. Y ella desaparece, frente a sus ojos, como despintándose, como un dibujo que es borrado suavemente. Pero sólo puede seguir gritando mientras las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. 

“¡Rápido, deténganla!” La enfermera llega a su lado con la jeringa ya preparada, ahora hay que esperar a que la chica esté bien amarrada para poder darle un sedante. El cuero lastima sus muñecas y tobillos debido a que se retuerce como una lombriz sobre la cama, mientras grita y llora. Se queda quieta y cierra los ojos, el sedante ha hecho efecto, sólo esperan que esta vez dure hasta el día siguiente. 

Mientras sale de la habitación piensa en que tal vez ha debido de cumplir su promesa y visitar a la paciente a la hora acordada de ahora en adelante, puede que de ese modo no vuelva a tener una crisis como la de este momento. Quien me manda a ofrecerme como su enfermera mientras dura el nuevo tratamiento. Pero necesita el dinero extra que obtendrá, así que ya no hay nada que hacer salvo quejarse consigo misma.


End file.
